Truth or Laser Shark
Truth or Laser Shark is the 2nd episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Plot Summary Act 1 The episode begins with all the campers' morning routines; Dawn is seen hanging upside-down talking to a blue bird while Dakota moans that she needs more beauty sleep, but if she doesn't get enough beauty rest, she'll lose it. Dawn commits that she’s sees people's auras. Zoey asks Anne Maria on how she was able to smuggle in so many hair products, to which she reveals they're all stored in her pouffe. Mike talks to Chester in his sleep, while Cameron turns his sleeping bag into his protective bubble to help him sleep. Meanwhile, Brick and Jo both go for a morning run and then get competitive of who ran more or harder after crashing into each other. Scott, however, spent the morning looking for the immunity idol, in order to achieve his plans: force his team to lose and eliminate them one by one, which he believes will give the Maggots a false sense of security. Sam and Lightning catch him coming back in the cabin, but he lies to them by saying that he was making out with one of the girls. Chris McLean gathers everyone to start the day's competition, and both Sam's video game console and Dakota's cell phone are confiscated from them. The competition takes place out in the lake in the form of a quiz show. Chris reads out an embarrassing fact of one of the teammates, and the victim had to buzz in and confess; doing so earned a point. Failure to own up had the whole team dunked in the lake, where a four-legged mutated shark, named Fang, now dwells. If a team was dunked, the opposite team could guess whose fact it was; they get a point if right, or dunked if wrong. It is revealed that Sam farted on his first and only date he ever had, Brick wet his pants on the first and last day of school, and B's real name is Beverly. Dawn commit that B never talks at all. So Chris dunked Team Rats into the water. In the Confessional, Scott discovers a shark tooth. Meanwhile, Fang looks at his missing tooth and snaps a mirror in half. The contestants begin to bicker, and some even quit the challenge. Due to the time wasted by their conversation and arguing, Chris cancels the challenge, and tells the campers that a new one will await. However, this one will be even worse than the first. Then, he dunked everyone in the lake. Act 2 Throughout the day, Sam tries to bond with Dakota. However, she rejects all of his advances. The second competition is an elaborate relay obstacle course in a mud pit. The teams were also given blurry glasses so they can't see well. So the campers take their positions, Lightning is up against Anne Maria on the boot. Dawn and Brick are up on the cannonballs. Scott is up against Jo in the Wrecking Ball Alley. B is up against Zoey on the gameplank, Mike and Sam faced Double Trouble and finally, Dakota is up against Cameron in the Grand Slam. Chris explains that the team that finished the obstacle course wins the challenge and the other team sends a player home. By way of batons, the teams were given their team mascots: a mutant maggot and rat. During the relay, another of Mike's personalities is revealed: a gymnast named Svetlana. Scott, despite being in the lead, intentionally slowed down their team by not immediately handing off the rat to B. And B made a female beaver out of mud and its head fells off, making the beavers furious. Zoey was captured by the beavers. Zoey tells them to let her go and she’s kicked them in the groins. Zoey apologized and she told them to stop.Despite everything, though, the challenge came down to Dakota and Cameron trying to land in a giant baseball mitt surrounded by bats. Dakota gets distracted when a group of photographers floats in on a hot-air balloon, allowing Cameron, getting bitten by the Maggot, tangled up in the rope, to get dropped right into the mitt and win for his team. They won the McLean Brand Soap, Shampoo and Conditioner so they can wash off the stink. Lightning can't believe the Rats lost again. Sam tried to commit that winning isn't everything. But he got chased by Lightning. Before the elimination, Scott and Dawn both suggest eliminating Dakota, with Scott pointing out how easily-distracted she is, and Dawn saying that a great disaster will befall her if she stays on the island any longer. Sam tries to plead with his team to keep Dakota, to no avail. Lightning comments that everyone besides him should be eliminated due to their performance in the challenge. At the elimination ceremony, Chris gave the marshmallows to Dawn, Lightning, Scott and Sam, while Dakota and B are the bottom two, but in the the end, Dakota got the Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom and got voted off. Sam bemoans her loss in the confessional, saying that he was looking forward to being able to make awkward passes at her all season and get rejected every time. Before Dakota is hurled off the island, Chris asks if she has any final words. She says that she does, but before Dakota can say anything else, she gets hurled, and Chris signs off the show. Trivia General *The Australian title for this episode is "Truth or Mutant Shark." *Another one of Mike's personalities makes its debut. In this case, a Russian gymnast named Svetlana. *This episode reveals that B's real name is Beverly. *The three players that get embarrassed during the first challenge eventually become the first three male contestants to be eliminated this season. **They were also members of the Toxic Rats at some point in the season. Goofs * After Brick and Jo crashed into each other, Jo's hairstyle is mirrored. Gallery Brick and Jo On Their Morning Jog.png Jo and Brick After Bumping Into Each Other.png Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Episodes Category:Article Stubs